Atlantean
As seen in Return of Atlantis.]] The race of humans known as Atlanteans are indigenous to the ancient undersea continent known as Atlantis. '' Atlanteans'', due to their environment, have acquired the ability to breath underwater. Their conditioning renders them physically stronger than a typical human. From the paralell-universe of Earth-One, we learn that the ancient Atlanteans thrived in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. Modern Atlanteans can only survive in an underwater climate, with limited exposition to surface environments. __toc__ Known Earth-1A Atlanteans Atlanteans are the native species of the continent of Atlantis. Notable Atlanteans: *Aquaman, the king of Atlantis, is the most famous Atlantean. *Arion *MeraAs seen in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 to 1968) *Garth (aka Aqualad)As seen in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 to 1968) *Raymara *Correl *Ocina * Vulko * Tula * Ulla Paske * Lori Lemaris Like most races, they are divided up between several sub-groups: Poseidonians The Poseidonians make up the majority of all Atlanteans and reside in the city-state of Poseidonis. Pre-cataclysmic Atlanteans were essentially human, but following the Great Deluge, they were forced to adapt to living beneath the sea. A special serum gave them amphibious characteristics, but after only a few short years, these Poseidonians lost their ability to process oxygen through normal means. They evolved into a race of completely aquatic people and remain so to this day. A Poseidonian (and most other Atlanteans) can only survive out of the water for up to one hour before they must replenish themselves in the sea. Tritonians Nearly 10,000 years ago, a group of Poseidonians migrated from their home city and re-established themselves in the ruins of Tritonis. These Atlanteans were followers of the wizard Shalako and as such, became known as Shalakites. The mad Shalako cursed his followers after what he felt was a great betrayal and their bodies evolved into the Mer-people of modern-day Tritonis. Powers and Abilities *'Atlantean Physiology' The physiological make-up of the average Atlantean is dramatically different from that of a normal human being. Although a splinter species of baseline humanity, Atlanteans have evolved over the centuries and have adapted physical characteristics that make them more suited for life beneath the sea. A common misperception is that Atlanteans are amphibious. While this is partially true to some extent, modern-day Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited duration before they begin to asphyxiate. Because Atlanteans have to adapt to living at varying pressure levels, their bodies are physically much heartier than the average human being, granting them: :*'Superhuman Durability' :*'Superhuman Equilibrium' :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Strength' *'Telepathy': In addition, Atlanteans have developed low-level telepathy which they use to broadcast and receive thoughts between one another. This is an Atlantean's primary means of communication. Some Atlanteans, such as Aquaman have higher degrees of telepathy and can use it to communicate with other forms of sea life. This however, is a are instance, and not a trait common to most Atlanteans. Miscellaneous * Type of Government:Monarchy * Level of Technology: Advanced * Cultural Traits: Cultural traits unknown. * Representatives: Aquaman Appearances Coming Soon!! Notes * The Atlanteans first appeared in More Fun Comics, Vol. 1 #73 (Nov. 1941).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/More_Fun_Comics_73 More Fun Comics, Vol. 1 #73] published in November 1941. * They were created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger References Category:DC Comics Category:Mythology Category:Peoples Category:Species